


[Podfic] On Silent Feet...

by Yuurei



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Canon-Typical Violence, Cat Q, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Length is ~2h50m, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Rescue, SPECTRE Fix-It, Social Issues, Whoops forgot the podfic tags, there we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: a gift, because as Only_1_truth has said: you can never have too many Cat Q fics.inspired by chapter 8 of her ficlets, with some notable changes.While there is canon typical violence, and the background social issues with shapechangers are quite serious, this is overall a fairly sweet and fluffy thing.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, Q & R (James Bond)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On silent feet...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623689) by [fabricdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon). 



> **Stop!!! This is a bit different from my usual posts.**
> 
> To start I'll be posting chapters 1》4 all at once today. The reason for this being I actually recorded them at the same time and therefore have a file of them all stuck together. If you're already familiar with my pods and believe you'll like this one too you can skip forward to chapter 4 and download _a single file_ with all four chapters. Each chapter will still be available individually in the regular separate chapters as well though.

Story: [On Silent Feet...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623689/chapters/33796107)  
Writer: [Fabricdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/%20rel=)  
Reader: [Yuurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurei/)

Chapter length: ~4min  
Media Fire file: [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zciklj967scvp8m/On_silent_feet_c1%25E2%2598%2586.m4a/file)

I know it's short but the chapter is short, what do you want me to do about it??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh that's it for now I suppose. In the meantime ADMGB will be updated next week. Week after that ADMGB and another chapter of CoA (the Grimm pod, if anyone is interested). So I'll see you in three weeks or so with chapter five of this. (And probably a random pod of something else)
> 
> (Yes this is going to be updated every Three weeks. I'm trying to post multiple things at once right now and it's a bit messy but I know what I'm doing! (Sort of))


	2. Chapter 2

Story: [On Silent Feet...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623689/chapters/33796107)  
Writer: [Fabricdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/%20rel=)  
Reader: [Yuurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurei/)

Chapter length: ~12min  
Media Fire file: [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0uuhxmtvq68eqnd/On_silent_feet_c2%25E2%2598%2586.m4a/file)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda gave up on putting my James Bond pods in series. For now. I'll figure something out. Eventually. Or not.
> 
> _I did not plan this out well but to be fair when I started I thought it was gonna be like three pods and I'd get discouraged (and so very embarrassed) and stop. Instead I'm still discouraged (and still very embarrassed) but plodding along anyway. I'm gonna say blame Booskerdu for that because otherwise I'd probably have stopped after the first three. Any suggestions on sorting it out?_


	3. Chapter 3

Story: [On Silent Feet...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623689/chapters/33796107)  
Writer: [Fabricdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/%20rel=)  
Reader: [Yuurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurei/)

Chapter length: ~13min  
Media Fire file: m4a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone's gonna see this chapter. Hmm what to put here🤔
> 
> Oh. I only have like two or three moreJames Bond works on my to do list and one or two on my maybe list. If anyone wants me to continue in the James Bond vein of things rather than skipping off merrily to another fandom I need More Stories. 
> 
> I've already dug my way into the star wars fandom and I'm there to stay. The Batman link is tentative but growing as is the Grimm link. I never did find a good Daredevil fic to start with. 
> 
> I do have a tentative line on Bleach though. I'm actually really tempted to do Bleach but the larger cast is making me wary much like the star wars. This is where the voicing characters comes back to bite me on the ass. I can only do so many variations consistently and keep them straight from chapter to chapter especially when doing multiple projects at once. 
> 
> Oh well. If anyone sees this and has suggestions by all means drop them below. I'll pretty much keep going so long as I have at least one fic to work on. The minute I hit zero I'll probably quit outright with supreme relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter you can grab just chapter four or as I said in chapter one, if you were paying attention, you can grab a file with chapters one to four all together.

Story: [On Silent Feet...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623689/chapters/33796107)  
Writer: [Fabricdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/%20rel=)  
Reader: [Yuurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurei/)

Chapter length: ~16  
Media Fire file: [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5xx7byeu5cjvcrk/On_silent_feet_c4%25E2%2598%2586.m4a/file)

Aprox. 45min  
Chapters one to four: [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8sbnmokq5vcqhcj/On_silent_feet_c1_to_c4%25E2%2598%2586.m4a/file)


End file.
